The invention relates to an imaging system for three-dimensional imaging of the interior of an object. The invention relates further to an optical fiber system for the use in the imaging system, and to a method for three-dimensional imaging of the interior of an object.
In particular in the field of minimally invasive surgery, it is important that high quality images of the interior of an object which has to be treated, e.g. bladder, are provided for the surgeon to ensure that surgical instruments can be advanced and used within the object accurately.
It is known that an image of the interior of the object is transferred via an optical fiber from the tip of an endoscope to a monitor on which the surgeon can observe the interior of the object during a surgical procedure. But this image is only a two-dimensional image which does not comprise depth information which is important for an accurate advancement and use of surgical instruments within the object.
The U.S. Pat. No. 6,066,090 discloses a branched endoscope system wherein each branch of the endoscope is adapted to acquire an image of the interior of the object and to transfer it to a monitor on which the surgeon can simultaneously view the images of the different branches. Also by using this branched endoscope system only two-dimensional images are shown, and a depth information of the interior of the object is not provided.
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,577,991 discloses an endoscope having two cameras. Based on the parallax difference from the two images a three-dimensional reconstruction of the image is created. This endoscope provides depth information, but it is bulky limiting the usefulness for imaging in the interior of an object.